New Beginnings
by FrontlinersShadow
Summary: Sequel to New Starts. Harry is now back in his world, armed with his Pokemon and the Pokemon of his family. What awaits him back home? Who will stand beside him? Will he ever return? Why am I asking you all these questions? No pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Well, you've all been waiting and waiting...and waiting some more for it. Here it is! The long awaited Sequel to New Starts!**

**Please read the AN at the end, thank you all!**

After finishing his tale, Harry sat back down on the bed. "So that's that guys. I'm gonna tell you right now, as soon as this whole mess is over, I'm going back there." He looked straight at them. "I'm tired of the pain in this world, tired of fighting, tired of being without a true family or friends. I know I have you guys and I'm sure a couple of the others, but…." He trailed off, a sad look in his emerald eyes.

Fred and George nodded, "With what you left back there Harry, I don't blame you. We'll do what we can to help you finish this quickly so you can go home." The two pulled into a hug between them.

"Remember-"

"You are always-"

"Our little-"

"Brother." They finished together, messing up his hair, causing Harry to squawk.

"Hey! Why is someone always messing with my hair?" The teen pouted and tried, in vain, to fix his mop of a hairdo.

The redheads grinned and stood up and began removing the wards they set up. "We need to get back to our inventions, things don't explode on their own you know." George started.

"But remember Harry." Fred said, eyes serious. "We will always be there for you ok? If you ever need to talk or vent or cause mayhem and destruction, come see us."

Harry smiled, "Thanks you two, I'm glad I can count on you both." They nodded, pleased, and left.

Harry heard the party still going on downstairs, but didn't feel like joining them. Stretching, Harry left the room, having a sudden idea on who to visit. Creeping up the stairs, avoiding waking the portrait along the way, Harry went into the top bedroom and smile at the occupant.

"Hello Buckbeak." He said, bowing low and keeping eye contact. The grey Hippogriff bowed his head in return, a pleased look in his eye. Harry walked over and began petting the glossy feathers. "I haven't seen you in awhile, I'm sorry I haven't visited before. It's just been hectic around here for awhile."

_"Do not worry child, it is alright."_

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice, sounding aged yet dignified. "Did you…just…"

Buckbeak seemed surprised. _"You understood me child?"_ Harry nodded numbly._ "How interesting, you have not understood me before, I wonder what changed."_

Leaning back against the Hippogriff, Harry mused. "Well…I did make that wish to understand Pokemon, though how I can understand you is beyond me….I wonder if I can understand all magical creatures now."

_"I do not know child, but it might be best to keep it a secret. I'm sure those humans downstairs would try to use you for their war more than they already have."_ Buckbeak warned and began preening Harry's hair.

After awhile though, Harry's stomach starts to grumble. "Sorry Buckbeak, I have to go. I'll try to visit you more often."

_"Please do so child, I enjoy your visits."_

Harry bid the creature goodbye and headed downstairs. Along the way he spotted Dumbledore and Snape talking in hushed tones. As he passed them Snape threw him a nasty glare, for what Harry had no clue but was far too used to this and ignored it. Harry sat down at the table and started eating what Mrs. Weasley set out for dinner, noticing absently that Delila's cooking was far better than the Matriarch.

In the other world, Delia suddenly let out a sneeze. She waved off Mr. Mime's concern. "Don't worry about me Mimey, someone's just talking about me, probably Ash."

Back in Harry's world, an announcement was being made. "Everyone, before we get too into our supper I wanted to let you all know that tomorrow we're all going to be going to the Alley for the students school supplies, we'll be pairing off into groups." Mrs. Weasley said before sitting down herself. Dinner passed by in relative peace, as peaceful as it could get with a bunch of teenagers cooped up in a house. Harry felt distant from the others, only really making small talk with Fred and George.

After dinner he headed up to his room, thankfully getting his own since they had cleaned out more of the guest rooms in the house more space was opened up. After setting similar spells and charms on the door that Fred and George did before, Moody's 'Constant Vigilance' echoing in his head as he did this, Harry changed and went to bed, making sure the belts with the pokeballs were on him and hidden.

The next day, at the Alley Mrs. Weasley split everyone into groups of three or more. The emerald eyed teen was pleasantly surprised when he was paired with Fred and George.

"We talked Mum into it, besides there are wards all over the Alley now to prevent attacks and there are Wizards and Witches all over the place for our protection." George explained, leading the other two away.

"Plus, she just couldn't resist our charms." Fred added before bursting out laughing. "So, dear little brother, we don't have to meet up with the others for several hours. Where do you want to go?"

The younger teen just grinned and dragged the older two off. After first getting the boring stuff out of the way, aka their school supplies needed for the year, they began to shop for things they wanted. Harry sort of bullied the Twins into getting whatever they wanted and he would pay for it, saying that he owed them for their help and support, plus since he was going to leave and go back to the Pokemon world, what did he need Wizarding gold for? Unable to make up a counter argument the Twins agreed (and what they didn't know is that Harry was going to set up a vault for them to use however they see fit). After getting them several random things for experimenting for their pranks (Harry so did not want to know what a pink rubber chicken was going to be used for in combination with a pop-up book and several fireworks) they started to shop for him.

They went wild with clothes shopping, the twins adamant about getting their little brother clothes that fit and looked good on Harry along with anything else the teen wanted until he left. They just left the shop when Harry bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Harry asked the other. It was a girl about a year younger than him, with long pale blond hair. When she stood back up, he saw that she had silver eyes that had a dream-like look in them, and she was wearing pale lilac robes.

"Oh, I'm quite alright." She said, her voice matching her eyes, dreamy. "No harm done."

"That's good to know, I'm Harry. Um, I don't think I've ever seen you at Hogwarts…" He trailed off, sheepish.

"I'm going to be a fourth year this year, I'm in Ravenclaw. My name is Luna Lovegood….did you know you have Wrackspurts following you?"

The three males blinked in confusion. "Uh…no I didn't. Is it okay for them to be following me?"

"Oh it's alright, they sometimes make your head go fuzzy." Luna replied.

George snickered and messed with Harry's hair 'Hey cut that out!' "Are you sure it's not his hairdo Luna?"

The three laughed at Harry trying to fix his mop of hair. "Oh ha ha." Harry mock glared at the twins. He turned back to Luna, smiling. "Do you want to go shopping with us?" He didn't know what, but something drew him to Luna, she had a very comforting air around her, it kinda reminded him of Ireth.

"Oh no, it's ok. I'm shopping with my father for school. Then we have to go find the Marshlings under the quarter moon. They have dancing properties you know."

"Well if you do find them, give a couple to our friend here, Mr. I-Have-Two-Left-Feet." Fred laughed, nudging Harry and subtly reminding him of the Yule Ball from fourth year.

Luna smiled and nodded, "Of course. I'll see you soon." She started to walk away…more like dancing/walking down the road. She stopped though a few feet away and half turned. "Oh, and good luck Harry. Your new friends will be a big help to you." And then she was gone.

The three teens blinked in confusion. "That was weird, but she's pretty cool." George commented.

"Yeah, plus she didn't gawk at my scar." Harry said, flattening down his hair over mentioned scar. "I like her already."

After getting Harry whatever he needed, the trio headed back to the meeting area. All in all the trip was uneventful. No attacks, no visions, no nothing. Which frankly, worried Harry.

"Harry-"

"Dear brother-"

"You worry too much." The twins said when he mentioned his concerns, to which he shot back. "After the life I've had I have every right to be paranoid."

That caused them to pause. "Touché."

After everyone gathered back again with Mrs. Weasley, everyone headed back to Number 12. As Harry was walking upstairs to put away his things, he passed by Snape along the way.

"Potter! There you are." He said, sneering. "You will have private lessons with me all fifth year, I will send you the schedule at the start of term."

"What are the lessons?" Harry asked, semi-politely in contrast to Snape's downright hateful tone.

Snape merely glowered. "That Potter will have to wait, if your measly brain can comprehend waiting." And he stalked off, robes billowing behind him.

"Man, what a…" Harry trailed off, muttering several curses under his breath. He had quickly learned to do that when Delila heard him and grounded him for a week because he cursed when he dropped a hammer on his foot.

"Private lessons with the dungeon bat himself….oh yippee."

**This is only the beginning, it gets better from here on out. Now, while I have already written more than half of the story and have a rough outline for the plot, I am still open to some ideas. Who knows, maybe your stuff is will be better than mine. My goal is to have this story finished by Christmas, as a present for all of you for having patience with me. I will try to update as much as I can, however I am trying to find a job at the moment, so RL sucks, end of story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, the turnout for just the first chapter of this story is unbelievable! O.O Just for you guys I'm updating a bit earlier.**

**Also, thank you to RogueNya who reminded me about something that I actually forgot to do at the end of the first story, which was have Harry go over his barrier again. Just a refresher course for you all. I didn't add every single Pokemon's name, but I figured that no one wanted to read them all lol. But anyway, thank you RogueNya for the reminder and the idea ^.^**

The summer passed quickly for everyone at Number 12. Harry had mainly stayed away from everyone, talking to Buckbeak most of the time or holed up in his room talking to the Pokemon and getting to know them better. The only ones he really spoke to were Fred and George, they were always eager to meet the Pokemon and show them some of their pranks. A couple times they even dragged Harry to their room to experiment with them. Now that the Boy-Who-Lived was no longer plagued by visions and nightmares, to which he would always be grateful to Ireth for, he was able to be much more creative with ideas without the added stress on his mind.

His barriers were now as strong as he could make him. Every Pokemon he ever met were in the areas that best suited them, Fire types to the volcano protection, etc. He now though had two outside barriers for the Pokemon that didn't quite go into other areas. His outside barrier was technically the weakest of the bunch, a dark dense fog that sapped the energy from whoever was trying to get into his mind. Inside the fog were every Ghost and Dark Pokemon he had meant, basically to scare the crud out of whoever was trying to get in. The last Pokemon that didn't fit into any particular category were the Dragon-types, those he had move freely in the inner barriers, as they were some of the strongest Pokemon they would move to whichever area needed the protection. Needless to say, he was confident and happy in the protection he had created.

If the adults noticed this, they either ignored it or didn't say anything. Dumbledore continually avoided him though Harry wasn't bothered by this as much as he used to be. The Order members were much too busy doing whatever it is that they needed to do to be concerned about Harry's lack of nightmares or avoiding everyone. They would have been concerned if he was avoiding everyone completely but since they saw Harry talking to the twins they believed he was alright.

And something that made Harry both happy and sad was that Sirius was spending more time with his remaining best friend out of the house now that he was no longer a convicted criminal. But after having lived with the Dursleys in a virtual hellhole, Harry couldn't blame him and just wished him happiness.

Ginny spent most of her time writing letters to her boyfriend, Harry never got the name of who it was but hoped he made her happy. Ron and Hermione had finally seemed to notice their attraction for each other _('About freaking time'_ everyone thought) and started to spend more time with one another. Harry didn't want to seem like a third wheel and tended to just leave them alone, spending more time with the twins, Buckbeak, or the Pokemon.

But soon, it was time to go back to school. The trip to the station was smooth with so many adults helping the students pack and get ready. Harry gave his godfather and surrogate godfather a hug goodbye before boarding the train with Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Harry, we have to go do something real quick." Ron said absently, placing his and Hermione's trunk in the storage compartment. "See you later."

"Yeah, see ya." Harry said, watching the two disappear though one of the doors to another carriage. Sighing, he shrunk his trunk and placed it in his pocket and started walking, looking for an empty compartment. He passed by several of his schoolmates, but they were all too busy catching up to really do more than wave or say a quick 'hi' to him. Finally though, he found a compartment. Peering in, he grinned at who was inside and joined them.

"Hey Neville, Luna. How were your summers?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" Neville said, smiling. He stood up and gave his friend a quick hug. Luna pulled him down so he was sitting on one side of her, Neville on the other. She gave him a hug as well.

"My summer was great Harry, thank you for asking." Luna said, smiling dreamily at nothing.

"Same here Harry, mainly spent it in my greenhouses." Neville replied.

"That's good to hear." Harry replied, nodding. He leaned back and relaxed in the company of his friends. Soon though, the door opened again, but it was just Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Harry, Neville." Hermione said quickly. "Harry, we need to patrol the train and then meet up with the other Prefects. Bye." And just like that, they left.

"Wow…that was weird." Neville said, shooting a concerned look at his friend.

Harry just sighed. "They've been like that all summer, I'm used to it."

The older seen stared sadly at his friend, while Luna gazed at him. "Harry…may I ask you something?"

"Sure Luna."

"Can I see a Pokemon?"

This caught both Gryffindors completely off-guard, Harry was shocked while Neville confused at the question and his friend's reaction. "Uh…Luna. What's a Pokemon?"

Luna merely smiled and held out her wrist, showing off a bracelet…a very familiar bracelet. Harry recognized it as the same charm that Ario had given him that evolved Eevee into Medieon. Suddenly, he recalled what Ario had said '_A strange blond girl with silver eyes gave it to me awhile ago, said to keep it until the time felt right. She had the oddest way of speaking…'_

"It was you...but how?" Harry breathed, shocked.

Luna smiled dreamily, "The Starlings brought me there to help you, it was very nice."

"Uh…could someone please fill me in here? I'm bloody confused." Neville said, confusion etched all over his face.

Harry stared at his friend. "All through school, you have stood by me and always believed in me. You trusted me Neville, and it's time I trusted you back. And since Luna already knows some of it…I have to ask you both though not to tell a soul about what I'm going to tell and show you."

"Not even the Narglepuffs could make me tell Harry." Luna said, eyes focused on him.

"I've got your back Harry, through anything. I won't tell either." Neville promised.

Harry nodded, gratefulness shining in his eyes. "Ok, please don't freak out though, I'll explain everything." He reached behind him and pulled out a pokeball. "Medieon, come on out."

A flash of light later and the Medium Pokemon stood there, staring at Neville and Luna.

"Medi" '_Hello'_

Harry was impressed, instead of freaking out or being scared, they looked eager and began petting Medieon. "Wow, he's so cool Harry." Neville said, scratching the Pokemon behind the ears.

"This is Medieon, he's a Pokemon…" And Harry started giving them a quick explanation of what had happened to him. It took up most of the train ride to Hogwarts. All the while Luna and Neville listened with rapt attention, eyes focused on Harry though they still petted Medieon, which the Pokemon thoroughly enjoyed.

"And that's that, I promise to give you guys the full story at some point." Harry said, changing into his robes. Neville and Luna did so as well.

"Hey, it's ok. Besides this sounds like a tale worth waiting for." Neville said with a grin. Luna smiled again and nodded.

"You will always have our trust and friendship Harry, I promise you that." She said.

By then, the train had reached the station and the group of three headed for the carriages that would take them up to the school. Harry paused though getting into one, seeing strange, skeletal like horses with bat wings were pulling them. They had a strange other-worldly beauty to them.

"What are they?" Harry asked, petting one of them. It gave an echo-y trill and nuzzled his hand. Neville joined him as did Luna in petting them.

"They are called Thestrals. They can only be seen by those who have seen death, which is why they are said to be 'dark' magical creatures." Luna said, voice soft.

Both boys snorted, "That's stupid, it's not their fault if a human can see them." Neville said.

"They are very beautiful and sorrowful creatures." Harry said, giving the Thestral one last pat and got into the carriage, his friends following him.

"Harry, I just want you to know, that I'll always have your back no matter what." Neville said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulders.

Harry looked into the eyes of his friend and saw the absolute trust shining there. He smiled and nodded, placing a hand over Neville's in a silent 'thank you' before dropping it back down.

"The road ahead is paved with Nargels, but it's a short one. The Starlings will be back soon to take the destined Hinkypuff and his kin back over the rainbow." Luna said, smiling at nothing. After staring at her for a few seconds, both Harry and Neville smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Luna, that means a lot to me…even if I have no clue what you just said." Harry said, chuckling slightly.

"Not many do Harry, that's the fun bit." Luna said, smirking dreamily. To which both boys wondered how she did that and if she could teach them.

By then the carriages had arrived at the front doors of the castle, students piling out of them and heading to the Great Hall for the sorting and the feast. Harry and Neville said goodbye to Luna, having to go their separate ways for now, and sat down near the end of the table. Nearly everyone who saw this were shocked that Harry wasn't sitting with Ron and Hermione (who were sitting much further down the table, talking lowly and holding hands) and began to murmur excitedly about the possible breakup of the three best friends.

"Wow, here two minutes Harry and already the school is gossiping about you." Neville said, teasing his friend to make him laugh. "That's got to be a record."

The black-haired teen smiled in thanks. "Don't worry, by the time I go home I'll have broken that record."

The school hushed for the sorting, Harry didn't pay much attention, instead he stared up at the starry sky through the enchanted ceiling with Neville, the two trying to find constellations. Neville was surprisingly good at finding them though Harry was better at remembering their history. The two friends did turn their attention back to the Head Table when Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Welcome back dear students. Before we begin our feast I have a few announcements that need to be made. First off, I would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, Professor Black and returning to us, Professor Lupin!" This had a lot of cheer from everyone, glad to see the best DADA teacher they've had back and a lot of excitement with the legendary Sirius Black back at Hogwarts. Harry snickered, seeing Snape glare at the two from the other end of the table.

"Yes welcome back dear friends. Now that that's out of the way, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables, all the students eagerly began eating. Thanks to the healthy living he had had in the Pokemon world, Harry's appetite was back to what it should have been all along if he had never been starved at the Dursley's. Neville was secretly pleased and happy to see his closest friend eating like he should.

After everyone was done, the Prefects led their Houses to their common rooms. Hearing the new password 'Purple chickens' Neville groaned. "I hate the passwords, I never remember them."

"Don't worry Nev, you just gotta figure out a way to make yourself remember." Harry said. "Like with this password, that's pretty much the same thing Ireth said one day when I woke up her up with freezing water."

Thinking about it, Neville began to laugh, "You're right, I remember you telling me and Luna about that. So I just gotta figure out a funny way to remember the passwords."

The other nodded, heading up to the boys' common room. It was empty since everyone was still downstairs talking and catching up. "That's what I do Nev, so it'll work out for you." Harry placed his trunk at the end of his bed, not needing to place any charms or protective spells around it because of what the Trio had done before.

Suddenly feeling exhausted, Harry bid Neville goodnight, pulled the curtains around his bed and laid down. He was out the second his head hit the pillow, dreaming of the home, friends and family he left behind.

**Something I forgot, I own nothing but the plot!**


	3. Chapter 3

_The next day_

Waking up at the crack of dawn, Harry dressed, gathered his things and silently left the dorm, listening to his roommates sleeping still. Reaching the common room he was surprised by a tap on his shoulder, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. Turning around he saw a grinning Neville. "Nev? What are you doing up so early? Merlin you almost gave me a heart attack."

Laughing, the other wiped a tear from his eye, "Never thought I'd scare you Harry after all you've been through. I always wake up this early. I go and check on the greenhouses and then head to breakfast." Neville explained, shouldering his bag. "Want to come with?"

The raven haired boy nodded, "Sure, never been to the greenhouses this early before."

The two friends made their ways through the quiet halls, seeing no one, not even teachers up yet. Harry snorted, "If I knew it was this quiet in the mornings I would have done my sneaking around this early ages ago." Neville just started to laugh at the other, heading out the front doors.

Quickly making their way over to the greenhouses, Neville headed inside and started looking over the plants. Harry, not knowing what to do, started to follow him. The Longbottom heir started explaining about each of the plants they were looking at, how to take care of them, what they were, etc. The amount of knowledge the other knew about plants was amazing.

"Wow Neville, you could easily take over for Professor Sprout in a few years time. You're really good at this." Harry complimented his friend, chuckling quietly when he blushed. "Could you give me a few lessons sometime? Sprout's good but you make it easier to understand."

"Sure Harry if you help me out in Potions." Neville said and then smirked when Harry started to splutter. "Don't give me that look, I know you're better at Potions than what you seem. I've never seen your potion explode or anything even when you're not paying attention. I read about the potions we do after class to see where I went wrong and yours are almost always perfect. Snape's just an arse and doesn't give you the credit you deserve."

Harry laughed. "Yeah he is. So I'll partner up with you in Potions and Herbology, we'll help each other that way."

"Deal."

Laughing all the way back to the Great Hall, the two sat down and waited for breakfast. The only ones in the Hall were the half-asleep teachers, a few Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and even fewer Slytherins. They were the only Gryffindors.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom?" Professor McGonagall said surprised. "Well this is a shock to see you both up this early. Not causing any mayhem are you? It's only the first day."

Both teens snickered. "No Professor, not causing any problems. I just woke up early, meet up with Neville who invited me to come with him to the greenhouses." Harry said.

"I see, well here are your schedules. I'll see you in class." She said and walked back to the Head Table. Right as she left Luna walked over to their table.

"Good morning Luna." They said, giving her a hug hello.

"Hello Harry, Neville." Luna said smiling. "How are you this morning?"

Their good morning though was ruined with "Well well well. If it isn't Scarhead. Ditched your two sidekicks for a wimp and a loony?" Draco Malfoy drawled out, Crabbe and Goyle snickering stupidly behind him.

Harry just rolled his eyes and turned back towards the table, pulling Luna down beside him. Breakfast was served for the three. "Honestly Malfoy, we're Fifth years, isn't it time to put this stupid childish thing behind us yet? Or do you honestly have nothing better to do than try to be a bully?"

Seeing Harry begin to ignore him along with Neville and Luna, Malfoy spluttered in indignation and stalked off towards the Slytherin table with his two goons.

"Wow Harry, that's the fastest you've gotten rid of him." Neville said, eating some scrambled eggs.

"After what I've been through this past summer, he can't bother me with his stupid insults anymore." Harry said simply while grabbing some bacon. He was stopped though from taking a bite when Hedwig soared in gracefully, holding a letter. "Hello beautiful. What have you got….oh it's from Snape."

_'Potter,_

_Your lessons are this Friday right after classes. Do not be late._

_Professor S. Snape.'_

"What does the dungeon bat mean?" Neville asked. Being around Harry made him feel braver and knowing that the other was going to partner up with him in his worst class made him feel even braver.

"Not sure, some sort of lesson though he didn't tell me what." Harry said, stuffing the letter away. "Come on, let's get to class. We'll see you later on Luna."

"Ok Harry, and don't worry. You're already prepared because of the Dragonian." Luna said, hugging him and Neville before dancing away.

"Who's the Dragonian?" Neville asked.

"Not a clue, but I love the way Luna talks." Harry grinned, grabbing his things. "Better get going."

The week passed quickly enough, classes were normal though understandably harder than last year. Everyone's favorite class quickly became DADA again, now that Remus was their teacher again. He always made the class interesting and with Sirius there the fun never stopped. Harry quickly rose to the best in class, Hermione and Neville becoming close second. Hermione because…well she was Hermione. Neville got there because of Harry's gentle guidance for who was quickly becoming his closest friend in this world. In the other classes though Harry competed for Hermione for top student. Though he never tried to show off like she did with answering every question, Harry stopped holding himself back and his work showed it.

In Potions Harry had kept his word to Neville and partnered up with him. And the result was tremendous. With Harry beside him, Snape no longer intimated Neville like he used to. Sure he was still the terrifying Potions Master, still snarky and cruel, but he no longer scared Neville. Having a good friend by your side does wonders for one's self confidence. The two continually made perfect potions so that not even Snape could find something wrong with them. And thanks to a handy tip Harry overheard the first day, placed a ward around their area so no Slytherin could toss anything into their cauldron and mess up their work. He felt a bit bad for Ron though, who now had Hermione as a partner who could be a bit overbearing when it comes to school work. The red-head left the class at the end of every day in a foul mood.

That was another thing, while Harry tried to spend time with Ron and Hermione, the two just started to pull away from him. The whole school noticed this and rumors flew all over the place about the cause of the breakup of the Golden Trio. Harry though, was just happy the two finally found each other. Besides, he had a lot more in common with Neville and Luna. The former in likes and dislikes and helping each other build up their work, and the latter for their imaginations and way of looking at the world.

After classes were done, the three friends would head out to either an empty classroom or outside hidden from prying eyes. Harry would bring out one of the Pokemon with him, he always wore the belts that had the pokeballs on them, and would introduce the Pokemon to Luna and Neville. He told them all he knew about the Pokemon, the other explaining what the human couldn't. The two were completely captivated by the Pokemon and always looked forward to Harry's 'lessons'.

The only downside for the week was Malfoy. The prat seemed bound and determined to get Harry riled up again like previous years. It became a common sight now for Malfoy to harass Harry, Luna and Neville, trying to get the three into fights and in trouble. They never rose to his bait though, continually infuriating the Slytherin. "If I knew it would be this fun to just ignore Malfoy I would have done it from day one." Harry joked one day, causing the other two to snicker. When Malfoy didn't get the desired result he would go and piss off Ron, which caused the two to get into numerous fights and trips to the Hospital Wing.

Friday evening though, arrived quickly and soon it was time for Snape's lessons. Heading down into the dungeon, Harry knocked once on the classroom door.

"Enter." Snape said. Glancing up from his work he sneered. "Well Potter is on time for once. The world is about to end."

"Evening Professor. What are our lessons going to be?" Harry asked, straight to the point and not rising up to the bait.

Snape leveled him with a glare. "Because the Dark Lord is back and the visions you keep getting, the Order believes it is in our best interests if you learn to block him out of your mind…as pathetic as your mind is."

"Block him out?"

"Yes Potter I just said that." Snape sneered. "As in keep him out. Now, clear your mind!" Snape raised his wand with those words and leveled it at Harry. "_Legimiens!"_

In the span of the time before the spell hit Harry, his mind went back to the lessons Ireth taught him, about how to clear his mind to stop the nightmares and protecting himself. And he immediately did so, and prepared himself for the inevitable and funny scene of a pissed off Snape.

Instead of immediately getting in like he expected, Snape found himself in a dark dense felt his energy draining rapidly and heard inhumane shrieks of things not of this world. Not admitting defeat, Snape pushed forward, past the fog and the Pokemon not even seeing them, feeling himself grow weaker as he continued on, seeing flashes of illusionary horrors. What he encountered next though threw him out of the Gryffindor's head. A blistering wave of fire rushed at him, blocking out all else. Right before it hit him though he thought he saw strange shapes in the flames heading towards him.

"ENOUGH!" Snape roared, ending the spell and getting out before he was burned to death. He was gasping for breath while Harry was panting slightly, elated that his barriers kept the other out of his head. "Potter, what was that?!"

"A friend taught me how to clear my mind over the summer to try to help with nightmares." _'True in a sense.'_ "I just used what they taught me."

The greasy Professor just glared at him but he saw the truth in the teen's emerald eyes. "Very well, get out Potter I have more important things to do than keep you entertained." As Harry left, he saw Snape throw something into the fireplace and started talking into it.

Harry sighed in relief as he headed back upstairs, wanting to get some fresh air. Mentally he thanked Ireth for her help. Once he got outside though, he glared at what he saw. Malfoy was sneering and yelling at Luna who was on the ground, staring at him.

"Back off Malfoy! I am in no mood to deal with you!" Harry yelled, anger lacing his voice. That effectively scared the crap out of Malfoy along with seeing the enraged expression the other wore and he ran off.

"Thank you Harry. He knocked me down then began calling me names right before you arrived." Luna said, accepting the hand the other held out.

"I'm beginning to get sick and tired of him trying to push my buttons." Harry sighed. "Come on, let's take a walk around the lake so I can calm down. I might just kill the ferret if I see him again so soon."

Luna just giggled quietly and started walking. The two walked in silence for a bit, just listening to the sounds of nature and watching the sky start to slowly change colors. "Harry, what do you plan on doing when you return home to the other world?"

This shocked Harry enough that his jaw dropped. "I haven't really…" He honestly hadn't given it much thought as to what he would do. But just at that moment Neville came running up.

"Hey you two there you are. It's dinner time." The three friends headed to the Great Hall, but as soon as Harry walked through the door he had to side-step a spell shot at him by a pissed off Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy! How dare you attack an unprepared student like that! Detention and twenty points from Slytherin." McGonagall said, yelling at him. She saw the Slytherin fire off the spell.

"You can't take off points….we were dueling." Malfoy said, sneering.

By now, Harry had had it with Malfoy. "Fine Malfoy, you want a duel, so let's go, in front of the whole student body and the staff. I've had it with you attacking my friends and myself just because we won't rise to your pathetic attempts at bullying."

Realizing he'd backed himself into a corner and pride unwilling to let him back down, Malfoy nodded then smirked, "Alright. Though no wands in this duel but anything else is fair game."

"Anything is fair game?" A nod from the Malfoy heir. Harry smirked. "Deal."

Dumbledore, having heard the whole thing (pretty much the whole school was listening in on the pair and was already taking bets) waved his wand and changed the Great Hall to a coliseum theme with Harry and Malfoy in the center, everyone else in stands around the room.

Malfoy smirked again and started off, firing wandless spells at the Gryffindor. Thanks to some special training he had over the summer he was able to use a variety of spells and figured he had this duel in the bag. Well he would….if any of his spells hit the other that is.

With a half smirk on his face, Harry agilely dodged all the spells and curses fired at him, thanks to the martial arts training he had from Ario and Toxica. Though he was starting to get bored. Glancing up in the stands, he saw both Neville and Luna nod encouragingly at him. Grinning, Harry jumped back and grabbed one of the pokeballs and tosses it. Everyone froze and the gasped at the flash of light and what appeared.

"What…what is that thing!?" Malfoy spluttered out, backing away from the creature and paling at it. The Pokemon merely raised her head proudly, glancing down at Malfoy like he wasn't worth her time.

"Absol, can you beat this human without seriously harming him? Use Ariel Ace!"

"Absol…" _'Certainly.'_ She purred out, blade glowing white quickly. She slashed it once and a visible wave of air appeared and fired straight at Malfoy. He didn't even have time to dodge, not that he could, and was knocked into the side of the stadium, completely out of it.

Harry recalled Absol and calmly walked out of the school, snickering the whole way. Neville and Luna quickly joined him and they burst out laughing at everyone's faces.

"Hey Luna…the Dragonian was Ireth wasn't she? Because of what she taught me and she loves dragons."

"Exactly Harry. See you're getting better at it. I'll have you both corrupted before the year is out!"

All in all, it was a pretty entertaining day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been awhile, been in a bit of a funk. Anyway's here you all go**

Several weeks later, Harry was getting annoyed. He had been almost constantly bothered about the Pokemon he showed, everyone wanting to know what they were and where they could get one. Even Ron and Hermione continued to bother him about it, telling him to take it to Dumbledore for uses in the war. That was pretty much the only time he even talked to them, he mainly spent his time now with Neville and Luna. Or if they weren't around for whatever reason he would stay with Fred and George.

At the moment he was sitting with his two best friends in the library, working on homework. He started to zone out though, staring into space. He began to chuckle quietly at what happened a week and a half ago.

Apparently, little Malfoy couldn't help but go crying to dear daddy about his loss in the duel. Lucius Malfoy along with the Minister and a couple other officials, Amelia Bones being one of them, arrived at the school to question Harry and 'confiscated' his 'creatures' and his cheating in an official duel. Harry though explained patiently (while inwardly snickering at the looks the Malfoys' had) that using the Pokemon was completely fair in the duel, because Malfoy said in front of hundreds of witnesses that anything went besides using their wands. Unable to find a fault, and smirking at the Boy-Who-Lived, Amelia said that Harry did not cheat and was in his rights in the duel to use whatever he saw fit to fight.

When he was questioned though about the Pokemon and having been demanded that they were turned over to the Ministry's use, Harry flat out refused to do anything they wanted regarding them. He subtly threatened Fudge with his position as the Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and all of his connections (inwardly thanking Neville for explaining everything to him about being an Heir. He was upset and angry that no one had explained it to his friend before). And then Neville backed him up as the Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, the House having many allies in the Ministry that could make things very difficult for Fudge.

While Fudge was blustering, trying to figure out a way out of it, Harry quietly explained to Amelia about the Pokemon, saying that they were entrusted to him and him alone. Madame Bones nodded her head, she knew she could trust the teen and did so, unlike several other adults. She promised to help Harry and then dropped all charges against him.

Harry started laughing, remembering the shocked look Fudge had and the outraged one the Malfoy's had.

"What's so funny Harry?" Neville asked, looking up from his homework.

"Oh just remembering the Malfoy's expressions when Amelia put them in their place." Harry replied, causing the other two to laugh as well. He turned back to his homework, only to find it already completed, having subconsciously done it while thinking. "Oh wow I'm done. Hey I'm going to go take a walk. I need some fresh air."

"Ok Harry, we'll see you in a bit." Luna said, reading her book upside down.

Quickly heading outside, Harry tossed out Salamence and hopped on its back. Giving a loud roar, the dragon took off into the sky, quickly entering the clouds. Afterwards, it just started to glide around.

_"Alright hatchling, so what has been happening to you lately?" _ Salamence asked. _"You know Ireth will have our heads if we didn't make sure you were alright."_

Laughing, Harry filled it in on what's happened in the past few weeks. He had to hold on when the Pokemon started laughing, almost tossing his rider when Harry told about the incident with the Malfoys.

_"You are very clever hatchling, as are your friends. I can tell they care greatly about you."_

Harry nodded and relaxed, glancing over the side of the Pokemon down below. He grinned when he saw Neville and Luna on top of the Astronomy balcony, waving at him. He tossed out Flygon and Garchomp. "Hey, can you two go pick up those humans right there?" Harry asked, pointing. "They're friends of mine, they can be trusted."

The two nodded and flew down, grabbed the two teens and flew high back into the sky. All three were laughing as the three Dragon Pokemon flew even higher, clearly enjoying the time outside of their Pokeballs and the freedom of flight. They found a little pocket in the clouds, sunlight dancing around them, and just started to lazily circle each other.

There were all shocked though when a certain Trio showed up out of nowhere, smiling happily at the little group of humans and Pokemon.

"Celebi, Mew, Jirachi!" Harry grinned, grabbing the three into a tight hug. "I've missed you three so much. How are you? How is everyone back home?"

_"They're all just fine Harry, they miss you a lot and want you home."_ Mew said. Thankfully the Trio was using their abilities so that Luna and Neville could understand them as well.

Celebi twirled in the air, _"We've been keeping a close watch on you and your friends. They have proven themselves to be trustworthy to not only you, but also the Pokemon as well. We have a gift for them."_

Jirachi floated closer to the two humans and held out two Pokeballs. _"For you Neville, here is Leafeon. And for you Luna, here is Espeon. They have been eagerly waiting to meet you both. I know you will take good care of them."_

Smiling, the two took their respective Pokeballs. "Thank you for this, we won't let you or Harry down." Neville promised.

Luna stared at them dreamily. "It's great to meet the Starlings again. I hope we meet again soon."

The Trio just nodded at Luna. _"It is good to see you again too. Now, we wish to offer something else." _Celebi started. _"We offer this, when Harry is done with what he needs to do in this world, you are welcome to come with him. We sense that you three belong together as friends and family, we don't want to ruin that. You wouldn't be happy to be separated from each other."_

_"Remember though, that this would be a one way trip."_ Mew said. _"If you go, there is no coming back. And your magic would be…not taken away but changed, like how Harry's was. And if you decide not to come, I'm afraid we have to take your Pokemon with us and we can't offer this again."_

The two teens shared a quick look, then smiled at Harry. "Face it pal, you're stuck with us for good. We will always follow you." Neville said, Luna nodding.

The emerald eyed teen just smiled in thanks, before turning back to the Trio. "Thank you for doing this for us and for checking up on us."

_"No problem Harry. We have to go now, but remember, you can always call on the Legendaries should you need help. We're always here for you."_ Jirachi said.

Celebi nodded, a little sad. _"We have to go now, take care of yourself Harry."_ And with that, the Trio vanished.

Harry started to smirk and pulled out a couple more Pokeballs. Tossing them, out came Charizard and Dragonite. He leans over towards Neville, touches him and said "Tag you're it!" and then jumped from Salamence to Charizard.

The two teens realized what he did and the trio and the Pokemon all began playing tag in the sky, way past lunch. Free of worries of life and school work, just enjoying the chance to be normal teens with their friends. Well as normal as three magical teenagers riding creatures from another dimension can be.

After awhile though, it was time to stop. "Hey, can you let us down? Time to stop for today." Harry said. The Pokemon gave good-natured groans but they complied with the Trainer and flew back towards the ground. After nuzzling the three humans they went back into their pokeballs.

"Harry me and Luna are going to go in for a bit, you coming?" Neville asked.

"I'll be there in a bit, I want to take a walk." Harry said smiling. "See you at dinner." He waved goodbye to the two and headed down towards the shore. Grinning, he tossed a pokeball and out came Gyarados.

_"That feels nice, haven't been in water since we went to the island with the Ghost human."_ Gyarados said, shaking her head and splashing some. She offered her tail to Harry, who grabbed on and was then placed on the Water type's head.

The two drifted lazily in the water, sometimes talking but mostly just enjoying the quiet sounds of the water lapping against the shore and Gyarados' body, the birds singing softly in the forest. The sky slowly changing from a happy blue to shades of indigo, yellow and dark blue with the setting sun. All in all it was pretty peaceful, until….

"Well well well, if it isn't Scarhead and one of his beasts." A drawling voice shouted.

Harry just thumped his head against Gyarados before sitting up to glare. Surrounding him were other Slytherins, all fifth year and up. And standing at the front was the blonde himself with the nastiest smirk possible, though on his face it just made him look pinched.

"What do you want? I'm busy."

Malfoy just smirked wider, his wand trained on Harry along with all the other Slytherins as well. "We've been ordered to capture you and any other creatures you have and bring you to the Dark Lord. He's _very_ interested in their powers."

_'Wow is he really that stupid or is he making special effort?'_ Harry thought, staring at them all. "And just what are you planning to do on school grounds mind you to capture me and my friends?"

Malfoy jerks his head towards the forest and out came several Death Eaters, also having their wands raised on the emerald-eyed teen. "Surrender Potter, and we won't hurt you…too much."

Glancing around, Harry weighed his options. Only to be surprised by the sudden appearance of Luna, Neville and Espeon appearing on Gyarados' head. "We're here to help you Harry. Luna sensed something was off, and she was right."

All the Slytherins and Death Eaters started to laugh, Malfoy the loudest. "What good will a cowardly weakling and a loony do to you Potter?"

Harry shared a glance with the two and all three smirked. "This." They replied in unison and tossed out their Pokemon, Harry tossing out all the Dragons. "Attack and try to capture who you can. Just don't hurt them too bad." The teen ordered, and all the Pokemon go wild.

The battle, if it could be called that, lasted mere minutes. The Slytherins and Death Eaters unprepared for the multitude of Pokemon swarming at them, fire, lighting, vines whipping about, several of their own flying because of some unknown force. None of them escape though a few of the students managed to scurry back towards the castle.

With the Pokemon surrounding them Luna summoned all of their wands while Neville cast out ropes to tie them up, with Leafeon's help vines were added to the mix. Meanwhile Harry sent a Patronus to the school to ask the teachers for help. He may not be able to make it talk yet, but his Patronus would be recognized easily and they would know something was up.

When they arrived most of the student body had followed them, the Patronus having interrupted dinner. Almost everyone was shocked at what they were seeing, the Slytherins and Snape were of course ticked off about it. Though everyone was shocked about all the Pokemon.

The trio returns their Pokemon to their pokeballs and take turns explaining about what happened, Luna and Neville adding their bits as well to the teachers while Dumbledore removed the masks from the Death Eaters, revealing their leader to be none other than Wormtail, the rest to be low-level no names.

McGonagall, after hearing the full account from the three students, nodded. "Well done you three, and fifty points each to your Houses." She summoned her own Patronus and sent it off. "Madame Bones and a team of Aurors will be here shortly to arrest this scum and these students and check them for the Dark Mark."

"She will do no such thing!" Snape roared, storming over. "I demand that my students be released and their wands returned, immediately!"

"Every single one of these students, with Malfoy in the lead, threatened to take me and my friends to Voldemort for who knows what that megalomaniac has planned, and they tried to attack us. They are staying right there and their wands out of reach until the Aurors and Madame Bones arrive, _sir."_ Harry said, staring the man down.

Glowering and nearly spitting in rage, Snape reached for his own wand. Dumbledore though merely stepped nearer the Potions Master and placed a hand on his arm.

"Stay calm Severus, the students will be released in due time." Turning towards Harry, Dumbledore smiled. "Harry my boy, I didn't know you had more of these interesting creatures. How many more do you have up your sleeve child?"

"I apologize Headmaster, but that is none of your business. They were entrusted to me and whomever I trust. And sadly sir, you no longer fall under that category. You have withheld too much from not only myself but others, choosing to keep all secrets close and assuming that we will know what to do when the time comes." And with that, Harry walked back towards the castle, Neville and Luna at his sides, acting like vassals.


	5. Chapter 5

**Real life sucks, pure and simple. And trying to find a job, even more so. I'm still aiming to get this done before Christmas, but it's gonna be a close call**

**Also, just a side note. I am NOT trying to make Dumbledore even or manipulative, and if he's coming off that way, whoops. He really is trying to do what he believes is right and not being manipulative about it, it's just not coming off that way to others. I apologize, I just have a lot going on**

A few hours later the school was several dozen Slytherins less, though some of them had their parents bribe to keep them in school. Harry gratefully sank into one of the arm chairs. He had been questioned by Madame Bones herself. She didn't even pry about the Pokemon other than what she was told before, only asking if they were any sort of threat to the students. Harry's reply was honest 'they are only a threat to them if they threaten me first or my friends. Other than that they won't harm anyone.' Bones accepted this, trusting the Boy-Who-Lived.

He was surprised though when Ron and Hermione appeared next to him. At first he was happy, thinking that they wanted to patch up their fading friendship. He had tried a few times before, but they didn't seem interested in doing so. His hopes were crushed though with the first words out of Hermione's mouth.

"Harry you really shouldn't have said those things to the Headmaster, he has a right to know whatever creatures are brought onto the school grounds."

"Yeah mate," Ron nodded with his girlfriend. "Besides, those things are powerful, they could help us win the war. And help keep the Light in power, especially if we bre-"

Harry stood suddenly, fury etched on his face, silencing the two with a single look. "Finish that sentence, I dare you Weasley!" The whole common room was silent, watching the escalating fight. "They are not just creatures, they are not things, and they are not weapons of war! How would you like it if you were used without your permission for something that didn't even concern you!"

"But Harry, these could help us, and the Headmaster needs-" Hermione tried.

"He doesn't need to know anything!" Harry roared, finally having it. "As I said earlier, I don't trust him nor do I trust either one of you. Only my true friends will know or have anything to do with the Pokemon. And you two lost that right by trying to go behind my back and trying to use me the same way as him."

"So you want the Dark to win?! Is that it?!" Ron glared, though it was pitiful compared to Harry's.

"Do I want the side that killed my parents and caused numerous other families pain to win? No I don't. But I refused to be used as a weapon for something I wanted no part of in the first place, yet I will still fight to bring Voldemort down for what he's done. And it will be done on my terms, not Dumbledore's by him sending me blindly into the fight and hoping I know what to do when the time comes. I got lucky with Quirrel, with the Chamber, with the Tournament and with what happened last year. Luck eventually runs out though, I can't rely on it forever." Harry narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice, yet it still carried throughout the room. "I refuse to become a mindless killing machine, we have enough of those running around. And I refuse to allow my friends, both human and not, to be used in the same manner."

Standing, Harry walked towards his dorm room, the other Lions clearing a path for him. Some were staring at him in awe, some glaring at Ron and Hermione, and the rest whispering to themselves about what just happened. Dimly, as he was walking up the staircase, Harry heard Neville yelling at the duo he just left. The exact wording was lost, but not the tone. The Longbottom heir was pissed.

Collapsing on his bed, Harry was surprised when the door opened up and in came Fred and George.

"Harry-"

"Little brother, gotta say-"

"That was an impressive-"

"Show you put on. But we-"

"Believe a prank is in order. They-"

"Messed with and upset our-"

"Awesome little brother." They finished together.

Harry just grinned at the two redheads. "Thanks you two for your support, it means more to me than you know."

"We'll always have your back Harry. We promise." George said.

"Anytime, anywhere, anything you need, and we'll do our best to help you." Fred added.

"We would follow you beyond Heaven and Hell if you asked us too." They said together. After giving the teen claps on the back, the two left, most likely to plot some revenge pranks.

After they left, Harry laid back down, listening to the dim roar going on in the common room. He slowly started to smirk, getting an idea on what he could do for the Twins.

A week passed for Hogwarts and tension in the air was thick between certain groups. The Slytherins and their Head were, to be frank, royally pissed off. Not only were their numbers dwindling, but they couldn't even get back at the one doing it. Numerous times that week they all have tried to curse Harry, only to be stopped by the Boy-Who-Lived himself with Luna and Neville, other students or the teachers. For the first time in years, the House of the Snake was in negative points while the other three were skyrocketing.

What happened in the Gryffindor common room the week before spread like wild fire. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and most of Gryffindor all stood behind Harry and his beliefs, for once understanding where he was coming from and promised to stand behind him, no matter his choice. However, Ron and Hermione, while meaning well, still continued to badger Harry about the Pokemon and his choice in the matter. Add to the fact Dumbledore kept trying to question Harry about it along with reading his mind, let's just say when they were near Harry, the other students kept clear of the temper the Potter Heir held, it was a frightful sight to behold.

Harry though, still having some respect for the Headmaster despite everything, did not attack him in his mind as he did with Snape. He instead just kept Dumbledore in the first shield. Though he knew it was just a matter of time before he would have to teach him a lesson about privacy.

That isn't to say that the whole week was bad, something good did happen. Harry managed to contact the Trio for a favor who were more than happy to grant it. An hour later, a confused Fred and George were led by Harry to his dorm.

"What's up Harry?" George asked.

"You need a prank pulled?" Fred joked, causing his twin to laugh.

Harry smirked, opening his dorm door, thankfully having been warded shut by him and Neville to keep the others out for now. "Not quite, I have a present for you guys, and an offer." Inside were Jirachi Mew and Celebi, smiling and bouncing on the beds.

"Wicked!" The two red-heads exclaimed. This caused the three Legendaries to stop and float over the three humans, sitting on them.

_"We have heard a great deal about you two tricksters." _ Mew started. _"And we have been asked something of Harry that we are more than happy to grant."_ A bright flash of light later and two Pokeballs appeared.

_"These are Mismagius, a Ghost Pokemon, and Honchcrow, a Dark/Flying Pokemon."_ Jirachi said grinning. _"Both a trickster Pokemon at heart, we will send you the information you need now."_ As the two Pokeballs went to the twin's hands, Mismagius to Fred and Honchcrow to George, their eyes closed as they were given the knowledge on how to care and battle with their Pokemon.

"Wicked…" The two breathed out, opening their eyes and grinning ear to ear.

Mew nodded, giggling. _"We also offer the same thing we gave to Harry, and then to Luna and Neville. We offer to let you come with us to the Pokemon world."_

"We accept." The two spoke in unison, causing the other four to blink.

_"Uh….did you not want to hear the other part?"_ Mew asked, tilting it's head.

"No because-"

"We will always choose-"

"To follow our-"

"Little brother."

Harry laughed at watching the twin speak, as he was starting to call it, causing the Trio to whip their heads back and forth. "That will never get old."

_"We will have to try that with the others."_ Mew said laughing.

Jirachi turned to Harry. _"We have to go now, the next time you see us, it will be time for you and your friends to come home. Stay safe Harry and remember, if you needs us, just focus and we will help in whatever way we can."_ And with that, the three vanished.

**This is the last chapter I have pre-written, everything after this hasn't been written yet. I will do my best to keep it up, but don't expect another chapter for several days.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I felt like writing today, but then I decided to be evil. You'll see why.**

**Oh also, special thanks to RoxyConan-Kun. Kudos to them!**

"Well Harry, why don't we-"

"Head down to the Great Hall for lunch?"

Laughing, Harry nodded. "Sure guys, let's grab Neville too, Luna I'm sure will meet us there."

Finding the Longbottom Heir was easy. Getting him to not pulverize Ron however was another story. It took the Twins to pull the other away, which Harry giving one last pitying glare at Ron, who was embarrassed and somewhat ashamed. Hermione beside him was crying softly. Whatever Neville said to them this time, really struck home. And whatever they said to set him off, well it better not ever be repeated.

"Calm down mate, it's ok." Harry said, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. At his touch, Neville slowly calmed down. "There we go, now, let's grab something to eat, and then we can find Luna and a nice quiet spot somewhere."

"Sounds like a plan Harry."

The Great Hall was as crowded as ever, but before they could head to their table, Luna appeared beside them. "Harry, we might have a problem. The Hinkydunkles told me we're going to have company." Right as she said that, an alarm sounded throughout the school, signaling the wards were being attacked. "Oh, it seems as if they are early." Luna finished with a dreamy frown.

"Everyone silence!" Dumbledore's voice rang out. "Prefects, take your Houses all down to the dungeons and to the Slytherin's common room, the entrance will close itself after you all pass through. Teachers-"

Harry didn't hear the rest of the orders, sneaking out of the Great Hall with his friends. They went to the nearest classroom. "Ok guys, it ends today. I am sick of that psycho ruining everyone's lives."

The four nod seriously, even Luna. "We're with you Harry, to the end. We'll watch your back." She said.

Harry smiles softly in thanks, then brings out all the Pokemon, the others doing the same. "Ok everyone, the school is under attack. By Death Eaters at least along with Voldemort. There might be other creatures with them, I'm not sure. We need your help." Harry said to his Pokemon and the ones entrusted into his care.

"_We know Harry." _Gardevoir said. "_Mewtwo contacted me right as the alarm sounded, he said that we would have a shield around us to prevent the curses you call the Unforgivables from hitting us. Unfortunately, they couldn't do it for the humans, because of the Natural Laws here."_

Harry nodded, "That's not a problem, this is our war, not yours. Though me and the others really appreciate your help in this."

"_Hatchling, what are your orders?" _Charizard asked.

"Harry, how are you going to have all the Pokemon with you? You need to concentrate on not only what they're doing, but what you are as well." Neville asked at the same time.

The teen nodded, "Good point you two." He turned to his Pokemon and Ireth's. "I need you 12 to come with me." He turned to the rest. "Would all of you be willing to split up into teams with each of these four humans? I can't keep track of so many, and I have to find Voldemort."

"_Yes Harry, we will follow these human's orders as if they were yours."_ Milotic answered, hovering over to circle Luna.

The other Pokemon nodded and each went to stand behind one of the four teens. Along with Milotic, Glaceon and Altaria went to Luna. Arcanine, Kabutops and Venusaur went to Neville. To Fred Luxray, Dusknoir and Arbok went. And Dragonite, Garchomp and Steelix went to George. The last two, Blastoise and Charizard though, went to stand before Harry. Gardevoir transferred the moves of the Pokemon to the four humans so they would know what to do.

_"You are kin to our Trainers, we will guard you and watch your back."_ From the tone in Blastoise's voice, he would not be budged on this.

Harry just nodded, eyes grateful to the two Pokemon who were his 'brother's'. "Thank you." He turned to his six and Ireth's Pokemon. "I'll do what I can for you all in terms of orders, but for now, do whatever you need to do to keep yourselves and us safe. Knock out, incapacitate, whatever you need to do, do it. Try not to kill, but if it's unavoidable….

_"We know Harry. We will take care of it."_ Medieon said.

No more was said though when the entire castle shook with the force of the attacks now hitting it. Harry discarded his robe, it would hinder his movements. Behind him, he sensed the others doing the same. Giving a silent order, the 5 humans and their Pokemon left.

**Bet you didn't see that coming now did ya?**

**Also, just a note, I really suck with writing fighting scenes, just can't do it. I can picture them all awesome in my head, but writing them...not so awesome. I'll do what I can, but don't except anything major next chapter.**

**Another side note, this story is close to being finished. I might actually meet my goal of getting this done before Christmas. Cheer me on everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so evil, aren't I**

**Another special thanks to RoxyConan-Kun. Kudos to them and their ideas. Keep them flowing, it's because of you that this chapter came out so fast**

Harry had only one thing on his mind, find Voldemort and end the senseless war going on in the school. He ran, ran past curses, past flying bodies of both friend and foe, past attacks by the Pokemon. Above him, the Dragon Pokemon followed his every move, blasting away any Death Eater that dared get too close. Beside and behind him, his Pokemon and the ones that choose to follow him raced along with him, blocked attacks as best they could.

Harry was not idle either with his own curses, sending random ones to take out Death Eaters attacking his friends. He deflected a curse from Bellatrix aimed at Neville. The Longbottom Heir merely sent a hard but thankful glance his way, before taking on his parent's torturer, his Pokemon making sure the two weren't disturbed in their duel.

He sent a Cushioning Charm at Fred, who had been blasted by a masked Death Eater into a wall. The elder twin gave him a thumbs up as he raced down the hall, already having Arbok spit acid at the Death Eater's feet, stumbling him into a trap laid by George and Steelix, the two having made a huge hole in the ground to keep the captured Death Eaters.

Luna…Harry had to chuckle at this, despite everything that was going on. As he jumped across debris, Harry saw the Ravenclaw practically dance around, the Pokemon following her movements gracefully. Only the serious expression in her normally cloudy eyes told him that she was taking the whole thing seriously this time, shooting random curses and attacks at any that threatened her school.

Running through a hole that had been blasted into the Great Hall's wall, he saw the Gryffindors of his year back to back and surrounded by vampires. Harry called out, "Charizard, Salamence, Flygon! Use Fire Blast on those vamps!" As one, the Dragon Pokemon breathed out a powerful stream of fire, incinerating the dark creatures.

Harry didn't even pause, only hearing a chorus of 'Thanks mate' before Ron and Hermione took charge of the group and raced out to fight more. Somewhere, he heard a bark of laughter and a shout of an annoyed Remus of 'Sirius!' and he knew that his Godfather and honorary Godfather were alright.

Another explosion rocked the school though, and a pillar of darkness appeared at the other end of the courtyard Harry now found himself in. Standing his ground, the Pokemon around him, he knew that this was it.

Voldemort had arrived.

The Dark Lord looked the same as he did in the graveyard. Only now, he had the air of someone that already won and was just waiting for everyone else to realize it.

Harry planned to burst his bubble about that one.

"Well well, if it isn't Harry Potter. Come to die at last?" The Slytherin Heir hissed out, red eyes glinting.

Harry smirked. "Nope Tom, though I believe you're long overdue."

Calling him by his Muggle name had the desired effect, anger and rage seeped into the eyes of Voldemort. "You dare, foolish child!" He laughed. "My armies will destroy this school! Already, they are attacking the Ministry and the Alley, nothing will stand in their way." Without warning, he shot a curse at Harry, who only managed to dodge it. "Only you, stand in my way. Today Potter, you die!"

The time for words passed for the two and they engaged in a deadly dance. Each firing off curses, more dangerous than the last, Voldemort deflecting them while Harry did a combination of dodge and deflect. The Pokemon did their best to help Harry, firing off their own attacks when there was a free shot and they knew they wouldn't hit the young Trainer.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Voldemort screamed. Waving his wand in a complicated arc, a silverish barrier appeared, knocking the Pokemon away. No matter what they tried, they couldn't break past it.

Without the distraction of the Pokemon, Voldemort upped the anti on the curses. Harry wasn't even able to counter them anymore or send any back. He was forced to almost dance around the charred battlefield to avoid being hit. Soon though, he began to tire, and that gave Voldemort the opening he needed.

With the force of what seemed like a wrecking ball, Harry was thrown across to smash into the barrier. Landing in a painful 'thud', he glared at the Dark Lord, coughing up blood. Glee and victory shined in the ruby eyes now and without wasting another moment he yelled. "Avada Kedavra!"

Time seemed to slow in that moment, everything outside the barrier focused on the two wizards inside and the sluggish ball of green light heading towards the younger. Screams from the Pokemon, from the students and teachers witnessing what was happening echoed throughout the school. Everyone seemed to freeze in that moment of eternity.

Then time resumed. And as the curse hit, they were blinded with a bright flash of green light from the curse.

**I just had to stop it there. But don't worry, another chapter is soon guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Admit it, you all forgot about this little tidbit**

Shock.

That's what everyone, Light, Dark, and everyone in between were experiencing.

When the light died down, and they could all see again. Everyone was prepared to see the still body of Harry Potter, and Voldemort laughed victoriously.

What they didn't expect though, was to see the Savior and Trainer glaring daggers at the shell-shocked Dark Lord. He was standing, shakily because of what happened, but standing, still alive.

None of them could figure out how he survived the Killing Curse, _again._

Harry though, knew how he did it.

_Flash back_

'_I'm going to die?'_ Harry thought, seeing the curse streaming at him. '_No…no! I can't die! I will not leave my family behind, not when they're waiting for me!' _Right as the curse hit, a bright dome of light surrounded Harry, taking the hit of the Curse and causing it to explode, resulting in the green light that nearly blinded everyone.

Feeling a warm pulse on his wrist, Harry looked down to see the charm that was given to him by Giovanni. "_I called in several favors for this one; it's a personal protective device, kinda like a force field. It'll activate automatically to whatever you deem a threat. It won't let anything, and I mean anything, touch you."_

_'Wow, Dad really knew what he was talking about. Thank you.'_ Harry thought quietly, smiling at the glowing charm. He glanced up though and saw the light was fading. '_Time to finish this.'_

_End Flashback_

"No…no it can not be! I REFUSE TO BE BESTED BY A HALF-BLOOD BRAT! CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled, putting all of his power into the curse.

Harry assumed the charm either needed to recharge, or it had a one time use, but it didn't save him from the Torture Curse.

Usually, the curse is horrible on it's own. Fueled by all the anger, hatred and power Voldemort had left? A thousand times worse. On the verge of blacking out, Harry's mind was suddenly filled with the images of the Legendary Pokemon. In front of them, was an image of Harry himself, suffering under the curse. They had been watching him fight, he guessed anyway.

_"We will always help you Harry."_ Dialga said, eyes glowing. _"You have our power at your disposal, use it young one."_

Harry nodded and glanced at Rayquaza. The giant Dragon nodded and rushed at Harry, engulfing the two in a ball of light. A power like none other filled Harry and he smirked, knowing that something awesome was going to happen.

Seeing the unresponsive body of the Potter Heir, the Dark Lord prepared to fire the Killing Curse once more. He froze though when the teen's body shifted, like that of an Animagus. What appeared though nearly caused the elder wizard to shit himself.

A black Rayquaza with emerald lines on its body appeared, floating in all of its glory. The Pokemon seemed to smirk, and without wasting another moment, fired a Hyper Beam at the frozen wizard. The attack completely obliterated him, leaving nothing but a smoking pile of nothingness.

The barrier vanished, all the Pokemon that had been trying to get in surrounded the black Rayquaza.

_"Harry? Is…is that you?"_ Medieon asked, nudging the other.

The Dragon leaned down and nuzzled the smaller Pokemon. _"Yeah...it's me. Come on, let's round up the trash."_

Giving a mighty roar, Harry/Rayquaza shot off, knocking out any Death Eater standing, the other Pokemon following behind. In no time at all, the attackers of Hogwarts were rounded up, their wands taken and snapped by the Pokemon.

As the teachers, Order members, Aurors and members of the Ministry showed up along with what students of Hogwarts were able to, Harry transformed back to himself, floating gently onto Metagross, exhausted.

Right as he blacked out, he said weakly, "That was bloody brilliant. Let's do that again."

Sometime later, he wasn't sure how long though, Harry woke up in the hospital wing with Blastoise and Charizard standing guard on either side. Quickly glancing around, he saw that he was the only one in there, which could be good or bad. Looking down he saw that someone changed his battered and bloody school clothes to a silver shirt with a bright red 'R' on it and black jeans.

_"The silver haired one called Luna brought those clothes for you, the Twins were the ones to change you and the last human bandaged your wounds." _Blastoise filled in for him, seeing the confused look

"Ugh, what the heck hit me this time?"

_"Well, it looked like Rayquaza._" Charizard smirked at him, but then turned serious. _"After you blacked out, we took you here under the order of Neville. After those four humans fixed you up, they left with most of the other Pokemon to do damage control, we stayed to protect you. Several other humans have tried to get in here, to either see you or kill you, we didn't care and we stopped them._" He nodded at the doorway, which Harry saw was frozen over with 4 feet of ice and a ring of fire around it.

"Well, that's handy, so what's happening now?"

_"We're not sure, from what Espeon and Gardevoir told us, nearly all those masked humans have been caught and taken away. The few that haven't are being rounded up as we speak."_ Blastoise said. _"However, they and the others and the four humans are being pestered nearly constantly, I'm sure you can guess why. Every one of us made it through ok, no major injuries." _He added quickly.

Harry growled, frustrated with pretty much everything at the moment. "That's it; I've had it with them messing with my friends and family. Have the Psychics teleport themselves, the other Pokemon, Twins, Neville and Luna here right now."

While Blastoise delivered the message via telepathy, Harry was pleasantly surprised when his beautiful snowy owl soared through the window. "Well hello there Hedwig. How are you gorgeous?"

_"Fine, with the exception of pulling out my feathers out of worry for you. Honestly, every year you manage to nearly get yourself killed. Stop it will you?"_ Hedwig quipped at him, lovingly nipping his ear.

Harry chuckled quietly, "I'll do my best girl. Now, how about you come home with me this time?" The bird gave a hoot of thanks right as the Hospital Wing suddenly got very crowded.

"HARRY!" Several voices yelled out. The emerald eyed teen suddenly found himself engulfed in hugs from human and Pokemon alike.

"Guys…guys…need air…"

"Oh, sorry mate." Neville chuckled sheepishly, pulling away from him with the others. "But can you blame us? You scared us pretty good there."

Harry smiled softly, holding onto Luna's hand. She refused to let her 'brother's' hand go. "I'm sorry I scared you all like that, honest it wasn't planned." Everyone gave relieved chuckles at that. "But anyway, I have a very important question for you all. First though, I gotta check something."

Everyone nodded and waited quietly, while Harry focused on the bonds he had with the Legendary Pokemon. In the blackness he saw before, they appeared. Each and every one happy and relieved to see him. Suicune, Raikou and Entei each came up and curled around him while the others crowded around.

"I wanted to thank you all for saving me, and helping me end that stupid war." Harry started. "How did you do that anyway?"

Arceus, as the leader, answered for all of them. _"We will always help you young one. You only need to ask and we will always be there for you. Now, it is because of the bonds you have with each of us, that allowed us to merge with you. I believe your magic helped a bit as well. I am unsure if Ash and Ireth would be able to merge like you did, unless their bond was particularly strong."_

"I see, makes sense about as much as anything nowadays. I just go with it." Harry shrugged with a half smirk. "I wanted to ask something else though…"

Each of the Legendary Pokemon smiled softly, Mewtwo nodded towards his wrist. _"See the answer for yourself. We are waiting Harry."_

Harry left his trance-like state, feeling the love the Pokemon had for him. When he came to, the first thing he did was glance at his bracelet. The charm the Trio gave him, was finally glowing.

He could go home.

"Guys, my question now is, do you want to come with me?" Harry looked at each of his closest friends. "This is a one way trip, and a onetime chance. There is no coming back should you choose to go, and there is no asking again if you choose not to go."

"Harry, I'll follow you to the end of the world if you wanted. You're not getting rid of me that easily." Neville said grinning. "It's time I start my own life, not living the one my grandmother wants me to."

"You're my closest friend Harry, I'll always be by your side." Luna said, hugging him.

The twins grinned, mischief shining in their eyes. "Think of all-"

"the pranks we-"

"could pull in a whole new world."

"We're definitely coming little brother."

Everyone laughed at Fred and George, heart's filled with laughter and happiness right now. They were going home!

Harry stood up, leaning on Neville and Serperior. "Is there anything you guys need or want to do before we go?"

Neville smirked and said, "Let's go out with a bang saying goodbye."

**I have a general idea of what I will do for the next chapter, but I'm open to suggestions on the 'bang' part **


	9. Chapter 9

**We're getting closer everyone, it's almost done. We're in the homestretch for the holidays. Can we do it?**

They got rid of the barrier in the door way and made their way slowly towards the Great Hall, Fred and George on either side of Harry helping him walk while Luna and Neville walked right behind them, all the Pokemon flanked them or soared above them.

On the way, with some quick swishes of their wands, the five human's trunks were summoned. Harry pulled out several letters then shrunk all the trunks, the owner's putting them in their pockets. He gave the letters to Hedwig. "Girl, this is the last delivery I'll have you do in this world. Go out with style my girl." Hedwig nuzzled him before flying off through an open window, disappearing into the light.

"What were those Harry?" Neville asked.

Harry smirked. "Just some notices and orders, so no one gets any wise ideas about what to do with the fortune I'm leaving here or my titles. I have no use for it, so I've ordered the Goblins to donate half of it to charities, St. Mungo's, orphanages, etc. The other half is going to be added to Sirius and Remus' vaults and some vaults I set up as a surprise. As for my titles, I'm giving Hermione that honor, Muggleborns need to have a leg up in the government, and I believe she'll be able to make some good changes."

"Wow Harry, you really thought this out." Fred mused."

The emerald eyed teen laughed, "I've been planning this for months, I knew I would need to have things taken care of before I left, so I just took the liberty of doing so."

"I won't have to worry about what to do with mine, Grandmother will take care of the Longbottom fortune and titles, and I know she'll find a new heir." Neville said, shrugging. He had never wanted to take the Head Title, he much preferred to work in his green houses.

By this time, they were about to round the corner to the hallway leading to the Great Hall. "You guys ready for this?" George joked. His friends laughed lightly and continued onward.

The Great Hall was jam-packed with wizards and witches, students and teachers, Ministry officials and reporters. It seems everyone wanted to know what happened in the battle and wanted to know right now. When Harry and his group entered, the Pokemon surrounding the Trainers as both protection and intimidation, the whole Hall grew silent.

Before they could begin talking, a veritable mob of noise, Harry held up his hand for silence. "Voldemort is dead, thanks to some special help I received, and do to the combined effort of everyone in this school his dark army is scattered or captured. I have done my duty to the Wizarding World, and as such, I am leaving, effective immediately. I am taking my closest friends with me. Because frankly, we are sick of all this shit."

Pure shock greeted his words, then suddenly everyone began talking, crying, arguing, anything and everything they could to stop him. "But what about your education here?" "What about your life in the Wizarding World?" "And the remaining Death Eaters!" "Where will you go?" "Who's going with you?" These questions and dozens more echoed in the room. It took a combined roar of Absol, Arcanine and Charizard to get everyone to shut up.

"Ok, in order that I heard them, I'll answer the questions." Harry said calmly. Everyone was listening intently. "My education here? Is finished, partly because there's nothing more that the school can teach me. And partly because since I'm leaving and where I am going I won't need magic, it's mute point to finish and graduate. Same as for my life in the Wizarding World. There's nothing for me here, no family to tie me down, and because I've taken care of arrangements-" Hedwig choose that moment to return and land on his shoulder "-My title and fortune have already been dealt with. I have no obligation to stay in the Wizarding world do to those."

By now, people were hanging their heads in defeat, most crying softly.

"I believe we have our fantastic Aurors to deal with the Death Eaters, that's kinda what they get paid for." Harry chuckled that, earning a few faint laughs. "I'm more than sure they can do their duty and take care of them. As for where I am going, I am going home, to the family that is waiting for me. And as for who is going with me, I believe I answered that question. Nothing any of you say or do will convince me otherwise of staying. I am tired, tired of war, tired of being the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, whatever people are calling me these days. I just want to be Harry."

"I never fit in here, more than a few of you have told me so." Luna said, stroking Espeon's head. Her eyes were locked onto everyone, the startling clarity in them made people shuffle their feet. "I've been an outcast here ever since I stepped foot in these halls. No one tried to get to know me, or be my friend. Only one did in the four years I've been here. Harry protected me from the harsh words, Harry helped me when I needed it, Harry became my best friend and my brother in one. I go where he goes, Daddy will understand. Now he can hunt for Wrackspurts all day long." She smiled and put her hand in Harry's.

Neville stepped forward next, and arm resting on Leafeon and the other clasped on Harry's shoulder. "I've been known as the coward, as the forgetful student, hopeless case. By not only you all but by my own family. They tried to get me to be exactly like my parents, strong, brave, successful, powerful, etc. They pushed me so hard, that they actually broke my self-confidence repeatedly." Neville ignored the looks of shock on his Grandmother's face. "I've been bullied here because I wouldn't stand up for myself. But Harry did. He took me under his wing, helped me with my school work, helped me see the truth that I didn't have to be exactly like my parents, they wouldn't have wanted that. They would have wanted me to be my own person."

Fred and George stepped up next. "Our little brother Harry-"

"Was the only one to-"

"See the difference in us-"

"Sure we're twins and we like to prank-"

"But he could tell who we were inside-"

"The differences in us-"

"He gave us our individuality, his trust-"

"We'll follow him to the end of the world." They finished together. Fred placed a hand on Neville's shoulder while George copied it on Luna's. "We're going to go with our little family here, protect and watch over them."

By now, everyone was crying, realizing what they did. To not only Harry's but the amazing people standing with him. One by one, people came up to say goodbye and to apologize. Some even gave him a hug and wished him luck.

Ron and Hermione came up. "Harry…I know what we said and did is beyond saying 'I'm sorry' to ever fix, but we really are mate." Ron started. "We honestly thought we were doing the right thing, what we did. But that doesn't make it right."

"We should have trusted you more, instead of trusting what we were told." Hermione finished softly, tears rolling down her cheeks. "After all we've been through, we just…"

Harry hugged her, letting her cry it out. "I know you both were just doing what you were told. I won't lie, I was hurt. My best friends weren't there when I needed them." Hermione just cried harder, and Ron looked down in shame. "Words were said in anger, in fear. Those words can't be taken back, but I'll say this. I'm sorry for what I said too. I wish we could have the chance to start our friendship over, but that time has come and gone. But I want you two to take care of each other ok? Listen to the other. Ron, try to listen to what Hermione says, both about Wizard stuff and about Muggle stuff. She's pretty smart I think." Harry joked, causing Hermione to giggle and cry, while Ron gave him a weak smile and a nod. He gently coaxed Hermione out of his shoulder. "Hermione, I want you to try to remember two things. One it's ok to have fun, to take a break from studying. You need to have a balance. Find a hobby, paint, draw, write, play chess. Something that doesn't have anything to do with school, it'll do you a world of good." Hermione nodded, wiping her eyes and smiling. "And the second thing is, trust your friends. I know you have respect for teachers and those in authority, but I think after all our adventures, that should have shown you that they aren't always right."

"I promise Harry." The brunette witch nodded, hugging him one last time. "We'll do you proud, wherever you go."

"Take care Harry." Ron said, shaking the others hand, then he and Hermione went over to the twins to say goodbye, the rest of the Weasley's were already there and Molly was crying heavily into her sons' shoulders.

"Harry…"

He turned and saw Dumbledore, looking far older than was he really was. The old wizard was crying as well, tears like diamonds on his beard. "I wronged you so many times Harry, more than I can even count. I was so focused on stopping Tom, of winning this war, that I forgot your feelings in the matter. I had no right to do what I tried to do to you, to take your amazing creatures and friends from you, and I hope one day you can forgive an old wizard for his failings. I am so sorry Harry."

Harry stared long and hard at Dumbledore, for once giving the older wizard the feeling of being X-rayed. "Sir, while it doesn't make it any easier to bare, I do understand why you did what you did. Like I said, doesn't make it any easier, but at least I know why. You were doing what you thought was right, but you just went about it the wrong way. Please sir, listen to your students and the reasons they do what they do. Sometimes, you're not always right about things. Granted I am not saying I was always right, but I was doing what I was doing because I was listening to my heart."

The Headmaster nodded, "Harry, wherever you are going, I wish you luck and happiness. You deserve that. I will do my best to fulfill your wish and listen to your words." Harry nodded, happy. Then surprised the old wizard by hugging him. Dumbledore wasted no time in returning the hug, you would think the two were grandfather and grandson. "I will miss you my boy, everyone will."

"I'll miss you too Professor, but I have to go home. I was brought back to do my duty, now I just want to rest." Harry mumbled.

Dumbledore nodded, "We'll take care of it my boy, don't worry about us here. Take care of yourself, and your new family."

The two backed away, fresh tears in their eyes, smiling. Dumbledore gave Harry's shoulder a gentle squeeze, then went to go say goodbye to his other students.

"Potter, don't kill yourself in that other world. It would be such a waste of my time for having saved you all these years if you die there."

Not even turning around, Harry snarked back to Professor Snape. "Don't terrorize your students too much Professor, I still want to keep my title of 'Student With The Most Detentions' and keep my personal ranking of your hatred of me."

Snape snorted, "Don't worry about that Potter, no one could even come close." And he stalked off. Harry just chuckled quietly.

"So…was that way of you two saying 'Goodbye and I'll miss you?'" A laughing voice said. "Cause if it was, you two have a lot of work to do on your people skills." Behind him was Sirius and Remus, smiling.

"Like you don't Padfoot." Remus said, eyebrow raised.

Sirius just waved it away and gave his godson a hug. And in that hug, more words were said that ever before. "This is a hug goodbye, isn't it Sirius?" Harry said softly.

"I love you kiddo, Merlin knows I do. I wish you luck and happiness and tons of girlfriends." Sirius started, snickering at the sudden blush on his godson's face. "But…"

"What do you want to do Sirius?"

The Black Lord sighs, "I've been in the dark for too long Harry, 13 years in Azkaban, then hiding and running for two years after that. I'm going to travel the world, I want to see it all. Maybe find an island to spend the rest of my life on, somewhere where it's bright, no darkness and nothing to trap me. Besides Harry, you don't need me to harp over you all the time, you need your freedom, I understand that more than anyone. And I know those 4 kids will take care of you, and whoever you left behind wherever you're going. I know in my heart you'll be taken care of."

All three of them were crying now, Harry hugging his godfather tight. "I'll miss you Sirius, but I do understand. I promise I'll be ok, but you have to be ok too."

"I promise I will Harry, I love you."

"I love you too Padfoot."

Remus took Harry from Sirius and hugged him close too, a sad smile on his face. "You're not coming either, are you?" He said softly.

"No Harry, I'm not. I don't want to take the chance of hurting anyone in your new home, or worse turning them. I'm going to travel with Sirius though, spend time with my remaining best friend and brother. We'll watch the other's back Harry. So don't you worry about us ok? We want you to be happy where you go. We'll see each other again one day, I know Harry." He wiped tears of his surrogate godson's face. "I love you cub."

"I love you too Moony, take care."

Sirius and Remus gave him one last hug, then went to stand with the others. Everyone finished saying their goodbyes, not a dry eye in the Great Hall. Harry's group stood together, his charm glowing brighter and brighter.

"Oh, before we forget…." The Twins smirked and waved their wands. Techni-colored sparks rained down on everyone but their group in the Great Hall. "Have fun with that everyone!" And as they vanished, fireworks in the shapes and colors of all the Pokemon went off, creating a beautiful light show.

After watching the fireworks disappear, Bill asked, "Ok, does anyone know what the Twins just did?" A collective shake of 'No' went around the Great Hall. "So they pranked us with something new?"

Silence

"Bloody Hell I'm scared now."

**"MINERVA!"**

**I hope to have the next chapter out in a day or so, that's my goal anyway**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, this is just to explain something. At the end of the last chapter, when everyone, or whoever you wanted to, yelled 'Minerva!' That was supposed to be them shocked that she said 'Bloody hell I'm scared'. Since multiple readers mentioned that I figured I should clear it up.**

**One more chapter left to go guys. Christmas is just around the corner ;)**

The landing this time was more of a 'fall', seems as if the jewel had a sense of humor and decided to drop the 5 humans in a snow back, thankfully all their Pokemon were returned to their Pokeballs so they were spared the mouth full of snow.

Digging himself out, Harry noticed two things. One he was the same age he was when he left, which said that not too much time had passed, and two he was thankfully wearing warm winter clothes. A emerald green turtle neck sweater, black jeans and shoes and a silver and gold winter coat. The Pokeballs were in their rightful places on the three belts.

"Ugh…what hit us?" Neville said. The former Heir was wearing a blue sweater, white jeans and a green coat.

"Don't you mean, 'what hit us again?'" Fred mumbled. "George get off of me!" The twins managed to escape the large snow bank they found themselves in, the elder wearing a red sweater, gold pants and a tan coat. The younger wearing the same, only in reverse order. "Sorry bro." George said, helping the other up.

"Harry, where are we?" Luna asked, being helped up by Neville. She was wearing a purple sweater, black slacks and a soft yellow coat. Everyone was de-aged as well and when pointed out to this point, they all shrugged and grinned. And looking in their pockets they found their trunks, though their wands were gone.

Harry looked around and then smiled. "We're on the edge of Pallet Town, where I arrived last time. Come on guys, let's go!"

After a few minutes of silence, Neville asked. "So what was that prank you did on everyone back there?"

Fred and George started to snicker. "Nothing."

The other three paused and just stared at the twins like they lost their minds. "Nothing? No transfigurations into ballerinas? No candy being sneezed out by Snape? No no…Hogwarts acapella?" They stuttered out.

"Nope, not a thing. That light show was just that, a show. Sometimes the best pranks are the ones that do nothing at all, because people will be so freaked out that something could happen they never even think that nothing will."

"….you two scare me sometimes." Harry said sagely.

Laughing, the 5 teens ran through the snow, occasionally throwing snowballs on each other. They made it out of the forest and into Pallet, the whole town looking peaceful covered in snow. Glancing up at the Pokemon Lab, Harry saw that it was December 24th, the same as it was in the other world. But with having worried about everything there, he forgot about how much time did pass while he was there.

"Come on, let's get to Delila's house." Harry said, voice soft. There was no one around, at first they thought they were just all in their houses staying warm. But when they reached the Ketchum's house, they saw a note on the front door.

_'I and my family have gone to the Rocket Mansion for the Holidays. Merry Christmas to whoever is reading this, we will be back sometime after New Year. Delila Ketchum'_

Grinning, Harry turned around. "Everyone is at Dad's house for the holiday. I think we should surprise them, what do you guys say?" Four grins answered his question. "Ok guys, we have a lot to do, and we have until tonight to do it. What do you think about going on a shopping spree? Celadon Mall will still be opened today."

"Let's do it!"

Laughing, Harry tossed out 4 Pokeballs and out came Charizard, Garchomp, Dragonite and Arcanine. The four Pokemon cheered when they saw they were back home. "Hey, how fast can you four get us to Celadon? Time to shop for Christmas!"

In answer, each Pokemon picked a human to have them ride them, Charizard got Harry, Garchomp picked up Luna, Arcanine got the twins, and Dragonite picked Neville. With a roar, the Pokemon raced off, Arcanine streaking across the land while the Dragon Pokemon raced the wind right beside him. In no time, they made it to Celadon, the city alive with Christmas cheer. And just like Harry said, the five story mall was still open and bursting at the seams with shoppers.

Inside was a wonderland of shoppers, gifts, trees, everything for the holidays. People and Pokemon running all over the place, yet still having time to stop and wish them a Merry Christmas. Grinning, Harry brought out all his Pokemon, the others confused but following suit.

"Ok, I want all of you to pair off into groups, and go with each one of us. We're going shopping, and money is of no expense. Go wild, buy anything in the store, by everything in the store!" Harry laughed while everyone else smirked. "I need you guys to help them with all that they buy ok?" He asked the Pokemon, each one having already paired off with one of the humans, who all nodded. "Then get going guys! We'll meet back here later on, say about 4 hours." Everyone shot off to different areas of the store, laughing all the while. Harry shaking his head and nodding too.

Four hours later, and hundreds of presents gotten but not wrapped yet, Harry and company were waiting in line, when suddenly...

"THERE HE IS!" "IT'S HARRY!" "THE DARLING WITH THE EMERALD EYES!" "ONE OF THE POKEMON GUARDIANS!" "GET HIM!"

Gulping, Harry turned around too late, he was already dragged off by….fangirls! "Hey guys, a little help here! COME ON BLOODY SAVE MY ARSE!"

The group blinked, confused about the sudden turn of events. "Well then…shall we go save the Boy-Who-Killed-Voldemort-But-Can't-Stop-Fangirls?" Fred asked, snickering.

"Yeah…he still has the pay for all this stuff we bought." George said nonchalantly, laughing straight afterwards.

**This is almost it guys, we're almost done. Expect the next chapter within a few days.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well this is it guys, the last chapter, and right on time too**

Half an hour later, a traumatized Harry and several content fangirls holding plushies of Harry in heroic poses, the group finally made their way to the checkout counter. Having seen the whole thing, the cashiers all felt sorry for Harry and teamed up to get all of his items checked out at record speed so the poor pre-teen, each one taking one set of the presents so the rest couldn't see their own gifts. And as their Christmas gift to Harry, they all were gift wrapped for free.

"Well, that went better than expected." George commented lightly, holding a pile of presents. Each human carried at least 4 or 6 presents, while the Pokemon carried the rest.

"Speak for yourself," Harry grumbled. "You weren't mobbed by rabid fangirls." He led the group outside and around the side of the mall. Bringing out his trunk and placing it on the ground, the black-haired teen tapped it, causing it to expand. Quickly flipping to a new second of the trunk, he pointed to it. "Ok guys, place the presents in there, we'll separate them when we get home."

Snickering still at what Harry had said, they each started to put their presents into the trunk. Despite having seeing magic in the other world, the Pokemon were still amazed at seeing the small trunk seemingly devour the dozens of presents.

After all the presents were safely tucked away in the trunk, Harry re-shrunk it with a tap of his finger. He then recalled all of the Pokemon except the ones who could fly. "We have a long way to go, better get started guys." Harry grinned. Laughing, he hopped onto Charizard and flew off, his friends right behind him.

Harry wasn't kidding when he said they had a long way to go, it was nighttime when they finally arrived at the Rocket Mansion, the Christmas lights were still on but the rest of the house was dark. Recalling all the Pokemon, Harry led the way up to the front door, framed by a wreathe in the shape of a pokeball. Quickly typing in the codes to disable the alarm for a few minutes, Harry led the way into the house, all of them sighing in thanks for the warmth.

Taking off their coats and wet shoes, the group walked into the main living room, where Harry knew the tree would have been set up, thanks to hearing his dad speak about it. And he was right, in the living room that could have been as big as the Ketchum house, was the biggest Christmas tree they had ever seen, outside of Hogwarts. Underneath of it were dozens of presents, possibly about the same as they had all spent together.

But the tree wasn't really decorated, nor the room. A few ornaments and holly was around, but all in all the whole room was bare.

"Kinda empty, isn't it mate?" Neville said softly.

Harry shrugged, "It's probably because everyone was still upset that I wasn't here, I know if I was in their shoes, I would be the same way.

"Well then," Luna said, smiling. "It's a good thing I thought of this, the Hollydinkers told me so to help." She had Harry bring out his trunk, and she opened a compartment that none of them had noticed before, but seeing as it was Luna, none of them were surprised. Out of it she pulled ornaments, lights, tinsel, holly, everything and anything they needed to not only decorate the tree, but the whole room beautifully.

The four boys smiled, seeing all of this. "Well Gred, looks like there won't be any rest for us tonight."

"No Forge, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Come on you pranksters, we have work to do." Harry laughed, grabbing some of the decorations.

It was the crack of dawn that woke Giovanni up. Through the large window he saw the sun peeking over the mountains, casting a rainbow of glows over the freshly fallen snow on his grounds. You would think that Ho-oh had come to grace the land with its colors, it was so beautiful.

But Giovanni didn't really see the beauty, only felt the emptiness and the sadness that he had become familiar with. Grabbing his housecoat, he and Persian made their way out of their rooms. Walking down the hallway, he was greeted by not only the Ketchum's, but the Oaks, Ireth, the Gym Leaders and the Champions, all who had been asked to spend the holidays with him, together. Each one though was sad, all of them missing the boy who, in such a short time, had come to mean so much to them all.

With Gio leading the way, the mix-matched family headed downstairs, and all of them froze at the sight that awaited them.

Instead of the sparsely decorated room and tree they had left the night before, a tree worthy of being in Santa's home was in its place. Thousands of lights, beautiful colored crystal ornaments and decorations, even real candles were on it. At the top was the most beautiful star they had ever seen, crystal and gold entwined together in the shape of a star with Pokemon dancing in it. Underneath the tree was at least double the amount of presents from the night before, they even spread out from beneath the tree to almost touching the walls. The walls and room was decorated impressively as the tree, lights were casting a ethereal glow on everything, strewn across holly, wreaths, and on the windows.

Shocked would be an understatement for how they were all feeling. "How…where….HOW?" Ash asked, Pikachu on his shoulder.

A noise from the side door drew their attention to it, even more shocked at what, or better yet, who, just came out of it. They all started to cry, seeing Harry there, holding a large tray of drinks ranging from coffee to hot chocolate to milk and tea, smiling at them all. The emerald eyed boy looked tired, but overjoyed at seeing them all. Behind him were four other humans and several Pokemon out, all holding trays of breakfast food, having just been made by them all.

"I'm home everyone….for good."

The tray Harry was holding had to be caught by Gardevoir with her abilities, because he had been pretty much tackled to the ground in a hug by several of his family. For several minutes, only the sound of tears and happy laughter were heard, Harry's friends giving time for him to reunited with his chosen family.

"I'll tell you all what happened another time, right now, I want you to meet my best friends from the other world. And then, we have our Christmas." Harry said, crying and hugging his adoptive father. His words caused everyone to suddenly notice the four pre-teens, who waved happily and smiled. "That's Neville and Luna, they helped me a lot with everything that happened and are my closest friends from the other world." The former Gryffindor and Ravenclaw waved their hands. "And they are Fred and George, my 'brothers' from the other world. They are major pranksters, watch out." The two mock glared at Harry, their smiling faces ruining the supposed to be threatening look.

"Any friend of my son's is always welcome here. Welcome to the Rocket Mansion." Giovanni said, a warm smile on his face. "Introductions can start while we are passing out presents. So let's get started people!"

Everyone started laughing, all of them in much higher spirits than what they were in. The Pokemon each returned to their original Trainer, nuzzling or hugging them as much as they could and settling around them. Harry of course in the center of it all, everyone wanting to be close to him.

"Merry Christmas everyone."

For the rest of the morning, laughter and teasing echoed around the mansion. It echoed across the grounds, and a certain human's laughter even reached the cave where the Legendaries were celebrating in their own way.

_"Merry Christmas Harry, and welcome home."_

**Thank you all for being amazing readers, for the suggestions that have been given and the patience you all have had for me. This is my gift to you all.**_  
_

**Now, as of right now, I do NOT plan on continuing the story, the muse has died out and honestly, I just don't have that much fun or time to write anymore, despite how fun this story was. So don't keep asking me to write a sequel, or suggest ideas for one. If I decide to write again, that will be my decision. But as of write now, I'm going into 'author retirement'. I may decide to write again one day, maybe not. Who knows.**

**And finally, Merry Christmas everyone**


End file.
